Because they get together in the end
by CocoHummel
Summary: tenés la receta justa para hacerme sonreir y todo el tiempo sabés lo que me asusta,sabés lo que me gusta estar con vos. Me robaste el cuerpo,me robaste el alma.Me quitás el sueño, me quitás el habla pero si estoy con vos no necesito nada.


**Vuelvo con otro mini fic. El primer fic que escribo en segunda persona.**

**Disfruten y si merezco un review pueden hacerlo, los quiero mucho y gracias por leer! 3**

* * *

><p>…Y te sentaste en el mismo asiento de autobús donde, todos los días, rutinariamente, lo haces. No es una cuestión ni de suposición ni de suerte. Es más ni siquiera crees en la suerte. La suerte es para los afortunados y tu vida <em>no<em> tiene más que la fortuna millonaria que tu familia puso al cuidado de tus manos.

Odias saber que tu destino está escrito. Odias saber que no podes salir de eso aunque lo hayas intentado. Hasta tomaste en cuenta el suicidio o hasta incendiar tu propia casa contigo dentro. Querías convertirte en humo pero fuiste un cobarde. Si, así te llamaste durante mucho tiempo pero te diste cuenta que no es de cobarde sino de esa maldita esperanza que tenés por querer cambiar tu destino. No, cambiarlo no. Sino que encontrar una pista o un camino diferente con la única esperanza de conseguir algo, no importa qué, pero algo en fin.

Odias por sobre todas las demás cosas saber que hoy olvidaste tu celular en el escritorio. Pensas, retrocedes y miras los pasos que diste antes de subir al autobús y lo ves.

Si, en el primer cajón. Justamente arriba del segundo cajón donde guardaste tus sueños, tus creencias y tus ideales.

Cualquiera que te viera habría sabido lo que reflejaban tus ojos: Dolor, sufrimiento, tristeza, soledad, abandono, desamor y, por sobre todo, desesperanza. No hay forma que haya alguien que no lo viera, o al menos, es lo que crees.

Tenes la plena seguridad que todo esto es por algo. No crees en las coincidencias pero forzas. De hecho, de alguna manera para que sucedan.

Tenes auto, moto, hasta pies y sabes que es el peor medio que puede existir para llegar a tu casa. Hace calor, es un día bastante caluroso. Solo desabrochas el primer botón de tu camisa y desajustas la corbata. No, nada de sacarse el saco. Sostener el saco te hace sentir desganado y poco caballero como tu pelo sin gel. Sentís que si tuvieras tu pelo revolucionado es sinónimo de rebeldía, de adolescente y, lo único que crees es que todo es una gran señal.

Tu pelo esta apretado, rígido y sin movimiento. Como tu vida. Al igual que tu pelo, tu vida, está regida por pautas. Porque sabes que aunque quisieras romper reglas y olvidarte de todo, no podes. Porque está en juego esa maldita empresa de tus padres, y como hijo único, debes haber sido criado con la certeza seguridad que algún día tomarías el lugar de tu padre.

De chico creías que eso no era malo. Que era algo como una dinastía donde eras el príncipe con lo que conlleva una gran responsabilidad, pero poco a poco, te empezaste a identificar más al príncipe Hamlet que al gran poderoso e imperioso César.

Si, como Hamlet. Ahora recordas haber leído ese libro y saber, que tu vida, era como una dinastía. Donde el más fuerte derrotaba al más pequeño.

Tuviste que renunciar a tus sueños, a tus ideales y hasta al amor. Algo que un hombre jamás debería haber renunciado nunca porque es, en sí, su identidad y de eso es de lo que estamos hechos.

Pensaste que tu padre tenía razón y que era una estupidez creer que la música era lo tuyo, pero en el fondo, sabes que eso no es verdad. Porque tomaste el camino fácil, porque decidiste bajar los brazos, porque metiste tus sueños en el segundo cajón de tu escritorio de la oficina numero once, del piso decimo, en la calle Straw, a solo pasos de una tienda de música donde te gusta pasar horas y horas.

No lo sabes pero, inconscientemente, es tu refugio. Donde en la esquina abandonada de la parte del fondo a la izquierda, casi al lado de la sección Ofertas, descansa plácidamente tu CD favorito. Ese que guardas en una caja de recuerdos. Ese que una vez él te regaló porque era _su_ _canción_ y que a veces cierras los ojos por las noches de invierno y susurras casi para vos mismo: _Teenage_ _Dream_.

Y estas seguro. Segurísimo que perdiste todo. No te queda casi nada por qué luchar en estos momentos pero entonces… entonces vez la razón por la cual dejaste de lado tu Mercedes negro reluciente, tu moto amarilla que te hace ver pequeño delante de ella y dejaste tus piernas. Esas piernas que estuvieron allí desde el principio que, gracias a ellas, das los pasó que ahora estas dando.

Y siempre es igual. Desde hace ya un tiempo. Desde aquel día que tu auto se averió y maldeciste a cualquier ser divino que existía sobre la faz de la tierra por tener que tomarte un autobús para llegar a tu casa.

No eras un hombre pesimista pero desde que la vida te dio responsabilidades, el realismo vino acompañado de algo peor que el sarcasmo: el pesimismo.

Solías ser el chico más seguro, más inteligente y más positivo que alguna vez alguien haya conocido pero ahora solo sos alguien más sobre la tierra, un hombre serio, cerrado, solitario, con pocas palabras. Un hombre gris.

Era el único momento donde podías ver tu sonrisa reflejada en el vidrio. Habías olvidado que esa parte de tu rostro también se movía para aquella acción además del solo hecho de poder masticar y hablar.

Ves por la ventana. Un día precioso sin nubes y con un sol inmensamente radiante, parecía broma, porque sabes que tu día, bueno tu vida, es gris, y eso no significa buen tiempo en tu propio interior.

Y lo veías. Porque siempre era la misma rutina. No la horrible misma rutina de siempre del trabajo, no. Esta rutina era placentera, es el aliento que te da vida y es el único momento del día donde podes creer que todo va a estar bien.

Lo ves... No dejas de ver cada movimiento que su cuerpo hace para acomodarse en su asiento. Necesitas saber con urgencia que es lo que escribe en su cuaderno. Ves como muerde su labio inferior y se asusta cuando el autobús frena de golpe. Sonreís porque te causa. "Es demasiado frágil para ser humano", Pensas. Lo ves y no podes juzgarlo más bien de lo que una persona podría hacerlo con alguien. Y sabes que no deberías porque nunca será de nuevo tuyo y hasta sabes que eso es imposible que suceda.

Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veías y hasta él no te reconoce. Tal vez no quiere porque sabe que vos no harías nada y volverías a hacerles creer a tus padres que no eres quien sos en realidad por el solo hecho de complacerlos como hiciste siempre.

Crees que si no sos feliz, por lo menos, queres que los demás lo sean. Sos bueno, muy bueno con tus padres porque sabes que ellos no lo hacen apropósito porque nunca te atreviste. No, nunca.

Jamás hablaste de tus sueños, tus ideales, tus romances adolescentes, tu primera vez, tu único amor. Todo por miedo. Y pensas. Pensas que deberías haberlo hecho cuando eras chico pero ahora… ahora ya es muy tarde.

Y recordas. Recordas el perfume de su piel, sus labios minuciosamente gruesos, sus brazos frágiles pero con tanta fuerza como la tuya, sus ojos de cielo parecidos a veces al océano profundo o al verde tranquilo de la selva.

Recordas todo y volves a abrir ese segundo cajón de tu oficina, porque también lo metiste allí. Te costó que entrara pero lo hizo, entró. Se quedó olvidado pero latente. Siempre quisiste volver a hablarle pero sabes que eso no puede ser.

Porque sabes que es imposible que te perdone, ni siquiera te perdonarías vos. Y con ese pensamiento basta para no acercarte. Preferís seguir en ese asiento y verlo por lo menos durante un cuarto de una hora como todos los días de lunes a viernes.

No te atreves pero deseas fervientemente que te reconozca. Queres que vea tus ojos y vea que seguís siendo vos, el mismo hombre, con que compartieron momentos inolvidables. Queres que te mire y lo hace. Porque lo has hecho otras veces. Hiciste lo mismo hoy. Con solo repetir su nombre y desear con todas tus fuerzas que lo haga siempre había funcionado, era como un llamado invisible, donde no escuchaba pero presentía que vos lo llamabas. Nunca te sonrió cuando te cruzó la mirada, jamás. Siempre tuvo una mirada fría como si fuera que veía algo en vos. Algo que lo hacía recordar. Parecía nostalgia y sabías que era eso. Nostalgia en sus ojos.

Y se baja como todos los días pero hoy hay algo extraño. Esta vez sus ojos son rojos y reconoces cuando estuvo llorando porque lo conoces muy bien. Es casi imposible no reconocer gestos o acciones en una persona cuando haz compartido la cama. Y te acuerdas que eso se lo repetías cuando lo veías de esa manera.

Tu carrazón late, late fuerte. Parece que quiere salir por la boca pero no lo dejas. Ves como baja los escalones y, por alguna razón, lo pensas durante unos segundos.

Y si. Siles disparado, le decís algo al conductor y solo bajas. Está a solo pasos de vos pero no te atreves a alcanzarlo, solo lo seguís.

Y entonces caminas con las manos en los bolsillos. No sabes que haces pero queres hacerlo aunque sea la locura más grande que habías hecho en toda tu vida.

Y no te das cuenta hasta que se detiene. No camina más y está parado como un témpano sin dar la vuelta a solo tres paso en donde te encontras ahora mismo. Sentís como un escalofríos recorre tu cuerpo porque, a pesar que una vez rozó tu rodilla con su bolso en el autobús, esto era lo mas cerca que habías estados, de él desde hace mucho tiempo.

Y no decís nada pero él no se asusta cuando gira para quedar enfrente tuyo. No te mira pero notas su mirada vacía, cansada y llorosa que tan poco recordabas. No te mira a los ojos solo cae una lagrima por su ojo derecho y mira el pasto.

Y habló. Creías que eso jamás sucedería en toda tu vida de nuevo pero ahí estaba: él con un bolso marrón largo y con su perfecta ropa de diseñador que tanto habías anhelado sacar.

Y cuando habló querías que no dijera eso. No querías que él creyera que eras un violador serial ni tampoco un ladrón. Habló con su voz apagada y resignada. Queriendo terminar ya con eso tendió su mano para darte el bolso pero vos no eras un ladrón, no.

Porque no necesitabas saberlo pero estabas seguro que estaba acostumbrado a ser maltratado y odiabas saber que eso sucedía porque no podías resignarte a la idea que alguna persona creyera que él era alguien que merecía semejante abuso.

Y sonreíste. No querías porque te dolía hacerlo, no querías porque sabias que no eran los momentos en los que uno debería sonreír. Tal vez fue solo por nervios o por el solo hecho que sentías que por fin algo, después de todo, estaba bien: él no te reconoció. Y no querías que te reconociera por miedo de saber que ya no lo verías más. Porque sabias como era esto. Él solo escapaba cuando veía que las cosas estaban tensas o muy reales, como lo solía llamar.

Y no querías. Hasta que te vio. Vio esa sonrisa que jamás había visto desde hacía ya tanto tiempo. La había olvidado y por eso no te reconoció.

Deseaste dar la vuelta y correr como un niño, pero ya tenías pasados los treinta años y no podías hacerle eso, no lo merecía. Tu otra opción en mente era pedir perdón de rodillas hasta que perdonara lo imbécil que eras pero tampoco parecía una muy buena idea.

Podías vivir sin él pero sabias que no podías vivir con un corazón roto.

Y no te das cuenta cuando sucedió pero él sostenía tu mirada. Pocas personas te sostenían la mirada por miedo, por ser el jefe, por ser quien te habías convertido. Y no lo dudaste porque no podías, volviste a sonreír porque sus ojos reflejaban ese mar de sueños que tanto habías tratado de ocultar dentro de tuyo.

Escuchaste un balbuceo y no pudiste dejar de hacer ese gesto particular que tenían de chicos. Eso que los identificaban como pareja. Esas cosas que solo vos y él sabían.

Y entonces le confesaste, sin decir ni una palabra, que eras el hombre de sus sueños, el hombre que había hecho surgir cosas nuevas en él, el hombre que le había hecho el amor por primera vez, el hombre que había roto una promesa. El hombre que jamás dijo adiós.

Y sentías como tus ojos ardían casi dolían por las lágrimas pero no te importó porque ahora veías como su bolso caía al suelo y él ni se preocupaba. Se miraron durante un momento y podías ver el reflejo de tu rostro en sus ojos.

No sabes cuando y como pasó pero te estaba abrazando tan fuerte como para tenerte atado a la tierra para siempre.

Y lloraste sobre su hombro como esa vez cuando había problemas y no dudaste en contárselo. Habían pasado años pero la sensación era la misma: amor. No sabias por qué pero juraste que lo conocías tanto como para saber que jamás habría tenido esta reacción. Es mas soñaste tantas veces con volver lo a ver que ni te acordas de si hubo alguna vez un sueño donde no eras golpeado con sus manos tan fuerte en la cara que te dolía hasta la mañana siguiente.

Y eso fue todo lo que necesitaste. No abriste el cajón porque era imposible pero conseguiste algo mejor. Algo que creías que era un ideal, algo inalcanzable. Conseguiste que tu mayor sueño, ese que pedís desde los veinte años en cada cumpleaños para que se cumpliera.

Y no te quedaste con los brazos cruzados desde ese día sanaste las heridas de él como él había hecho siempre con vos.

Ya no eras ese hombre aburrido y gris, no. Habías cambiado y no te importó mucho que la gente no te aceptara por lo que eras porque sabias que lo único que necesitabas en tu vida era al amor de tu vida: _Kurt Hummel._


End file.
